dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan (DBNE)
Gohan (DBNE) is one of the main antagonists in Dragon Ball New Era. He is a professor at the Golden Star High school. He published a book introducing the world to ki and brought the martial arts tournament to a new level. He spends most of his time making equipment for Trunks who is president of Capsule Corp. to explore new sectors in space. He still practices martial arts but only in his down time. Appearance Gohan has no bangs as he did in GT. He has taller and spikier hair like he did in his Ultimate Form. He wears a blue gi when his is training and a grey suit when he is teaching. Personality Gohan is not much of a fighter he is more dedicated to teaching and learning. Gohan does not have a temper unless someone messes with a family member or friends. When Baby posses Gohan his personality start to become dark. When Gohan regains control of his body he becomes obsest with power. History Gohan and Videl had a second child, a son named after himself. Gohan teaches his son to use all the variations of ki, Then Goku teaches Gohan Jr. to use all the techniques he knows. Gohan has been teaching for 3 years at the Golden Star high school. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques *Flight – The user manipulates their ki so that they are able to fly. Most warriors in the Dragon Ball universe can do this. Energy-based Attacks * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Masenko – Gohan's first and most used attack. Its origins are from Piccolo, who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. *Devil's Blast Masenko -- The first attack Gohan used while possed by Baby. It is Red in appearance and is fired just like the Masenko. * Special Beam Cannon – A very powerful beam fired by charging a lot of energy into your index and middle finger in front of your forehead and then extending your arm to fire. Gohan used Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon while Image Training with Krillin on their way to Planet Namek. * Kamehameha – After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan masters this attack, along with the Super Saiyan levels. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. * Super Kamehameha – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. Seeing as how Goku was the inventor of the upgraded version, it is likely Gohan learned it from his father. *Burning Kamehameha -- An attack with more power than a Super Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to the amount of energy needed. Gohan gains this attack when baby gains control of him, he still posses the attack after he regains control of his body because baby is still in Gohan's body. Other Abilities *Telekinesis – When a thug launched a missile at him, Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) telekinetically pushed it back to him. *Energy Barrier – Gohan used a barrier to protect himself, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone and his alternate future self used this technique to block some of Android 17 and 18's blasts in their last battle. In Movie 10, Gohan used an energy barrier to protect Goten, Trunks, Videl and himself from Broly's energy blast. *Ki Sense – Gohan can sense power levels like many other characters in the series. Transformations Super Saiyan Gohan still has the ability to turn inot a super saiyan he doesn't really use the technique. Super Saiyan 2 Gohan also possess the ability to change into a super saiyan 2, but just as super saiyan he doesn't use it alot. Super Saiyan 4 Gohan now possess the ability to change into a super saiyan 4, he by passes super saiyan 3. When gohan changed into a super saiyan 4 was when Baby tried to posses him, but had a hard time because Gohan was in his ultimate form. Gohan powered up and changed into a Super Saiyan 4 his DNA mixes with Baby's macking them one perminatly. Ultimate/Mystic Gohan still posses the ability to use his mysic form. This is the form he uses most because it has a larger power boost than his other forms. (exept Super Saiyan 4) Trivia Gohan wanted to name his son after his father but Videl thaught it was a bad idea. Gohan and Baby are in a symbiotic relationship thus, when Gohan dies from unnatural causes such as an energy beam through the heart baby would also be dead. If Gohan dies from a natural death such as heart attack baby can take over his body as his own. Gohan's tail grows back for the third time. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Super Saiyans Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids